The Forgotten Realm
|image = |type = Persistent World RP/Story |expansions = Maskof the Betrayer Storm of Zehir |autodownloader = |launchdate = |levelrange = |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = |staff = |website = http://www.forgottenrealm.ca/ |status = Offline}} 'The Forgotten Realm '''of Elben Aator was a player created module for online play with NWN2 and its first expansion module Mask of the Betrayer. The goal was to balance the interaction of an RP / Story-based NWN2 server with the excitement of an action server offering the optimum environment for a wide player base. The server appears to have gone offline in 2009. Features The Forgotten Realm is open to everyone, and there is no application process that must be undertaken before beginning gameplay. Simply register on our website and immediately access the downloads page to install the module files. Promising a significant level of both DM interaction and stand-alone quests, The Forgotten Realm also plans to create a second tier for players to aspire to reach, giving senior players the ability to initiate and supervise their own quests with some abilities granted that would normally be available to DM's only. ''"As the player base grows and natural leaders immerge, we intend to have cities and factions for the players run by the players themselves with minimal guidance from the staff. We want to see the players shape the world, rather than the developers." says Tyler Caughill, one of several developers on this project. Offering a wide variety of areas, The Forgotten Realm has plans to introduce custom areas for factions that have an established presence on the server, and hopes to present content that will entertain a wide range of player styles. The NWN2 Persistent World of The Forgotten Realm is now celebrating it first year anniversary. As one of the longest running and largest servers, The Forgotten Realm has grown substantially to its current size. Boasting a whopping 280+ areas to explore, The Forgotten Realm has made significant improvements since its first release. For information on The Forgotten Realm visit the website or contact the staff. Setting On Abeir-Toril, south of Faerun and west of Zakhara in The Great Sea, the Isle of Elben Aator and the surrounding smaller islands are the setting for The Forgotten Realm. Few who have seen it have ever survived the return journey to Faerun, so it is not spoken of in much of the area lore, though it is rumored that a trade route to the east once existed with the western most islands of Zakhara. Supplies from the other lands do seem to reach the island, but little is known of their transit. Most of the island is edged by high cliffs that fall hundreds of feet to the crashing water and jagged rocks below; though there is a major port located on the eastern most point of land. Waters that promise a terrible death from either the pirates that seem to loom on every horizon or the creatures that snarl their many teeth at anything they see. External links *The Forgotten Realm of Elben Aator *Staff contact Category:Former gameworlds